These Hidden Emotions
by SiimplyDee
Summary: It didn't work out the first time. Yet, almost a year later, they can't stop thinking about one another. How will they confess These Hidden Emotions Jeff/Maria FT: Matt/Eve and CM Punk


Welcome to **These Hidden Emotions  
**Hope you enjoy & please leave a review (:

* * *

**Jeff's POV**

I woke up all groggy, tired and completely stressed. My mind was still filled with the same thing, or same person it had been filled with for the past year. Though she had never escaped my mind, everything was really hitting me hard now.

I didn't bother getting off the bed just yet, there was something I need to do first. I opened the drawer of the nightstand that was to my right, and pulled out an envelope. It had become routine to read the letter every morning, and I had no clue why. Gently opening it, I began to read it.

_Jeffrey, _

_I'm sorry that our goodbye was so rushed, the crowd after the show was overwhelming. Actually, the whole week had been overwhelming. I don't even know why I am doing this through a letter, you probably think it's insensitive, and you're right. I just couldn't bring myself to say it face to face. _

_I thought we were perfect, but I should have just believed that perfection wasn't possible. I fell for you so hard, I was so naïve too. But once we were together, I felt as though nothing else mattered. Nothing else had to matter. We both know how strong I loved you, and I think that was the mistake._

_I believe you are afraid to love. Scared to be committed, Jeff._ _At times, I thought you loved me so much, but then you would prove me wrong. I don't even think you realized how much I felt neglected at times. Are you truly afraid to love? If so, that's something you should've told me in the beginning._

_We do work together, we will see each other and I really do not want this to be me versus you, I really don't. Let's keep this friendship thing, we're good at it. Really. I'll call you soon, _

_Maria._

It would be a different situation if she was wrong about all she said, but she was absolutely right. Maria had it all down, I was afraid to love, I was scared to be committed. I just didn't think that it was that obvious to her.

The letter smelled just like her, the waft of her soft perfume, now surrounded the area around me, lightly. It immediately reminded me of when we would cuddle together and talk about the most ridiculous things, but that's what made the moments perfect, in my opinion. Sweet memories.

Our relationship was dropped so quickly. It disappeared without a word between the two of us. We didn't bother to try and make it work. We just let it go.

She never did 'call me soon'. In fact, not one word had been shared between us for almost a year. We see each other at least weekly for the Smackdown! tapings, yet words are never exchanged.

If we are so good at this 'friendship thing', then why had it gone down the toilet?

It's not easy to just move on, trust me, I tried. I ran back to my ex-fiancé, desperate for love. But that didn't work for obvious reasons.

I _was _afraid to love Maria, but now, that's all I want to do.

I put the letter back into the drawer and got off the bed. Even though I am completely love sick, I still have a signing to get to. After all, life goes on.

xx

"Have fun at the signing today, while I sleep in" Maria teased Eve who had been putting on her makeup in the bathroom opposite from where Maria was laying. "Or maybe I'll watch some TV, eat some food, listen to music"

Eve emerged from the washroom, rolling her eyes; "Whatever Maria, enjoy being lazy, but I got to go. I'll tell Jeff you said hi"

Maria glared at Eve who had a confident smirk splattered on her face; "Please. Don't"

Eve's eyebrows knitted together as she grabbed her bag, "I don't understand why you guys don't talk. I know you still have feelings for him"

"You do? That's odd, because I don't recall telling you that" Maria told her subtly,

"I can sense it, you should talk to him. Seriously, Ria" Those were Eve's last words as she closed the hotel room door, leaving Maria to herself.

_I don't understand why you guys don't talk. _The Latina's words repeated in Maria's head. She didn't understand why they don't talk either.

_I know you still have feelings for him_. Maria knew very well she still had feelings for the Charismatic Enigma, but she found it too hard, too stupid to admit it.

_You should talk to him_. After a whole year of avoiding eye contact and conversations, she should just walk up to him and start a conversation? How awkward would that be? If they could go this long without talking to one another, then conversation and friendship aren't important.

Closing her eyes, she let out a deep sigh, covering her face with her hands.

"There goes my relaxing day" The redhead knew that the thoughts now stuck in her head weren't going anywhere, anytime soon. "Thanks, Eve"


End file.
